


Double Suicide

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I was Super Emo, M/M, and turns out this is some pretty descriptive sex, i forgot most of this until this repost, they hacve suicide, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some aren't cut out for it.





	

“Why am I alive, Hinata?” Kenma inhaled and then slowly exhaled, eyes glued to the smoke that billowed out of his lungs.

“I don’t know.” The orange-haired man lay there spread-eagle on the bed, looking over at Kenma’s face. Six-at-night-sunlight filtered through the blinds in the cheap apartment, illuminating Kenma’s hair and casting a dreamy quality to the scene.

“Why? Please, tell me.” The blond turned to look at Hinata. “I don’t want to be alive…”

And the ginger shared the thought.

The two of them were junkies earning money from jobs they didn’t talk about. They barely made enough to cover their rent and the rest was spent on fast-food and cheap pleasures; life for the past three years had been fleeting and meaningless. Besides each other, they had and wanted nothing.

It was hell, but something made them push on. Whether it was a sick sense of masochism or the unbeatable instinct to live - to survive - they still trudged on day after day witnessing what was, to them, hell on earth. Every few nights one or the other would come home crying and sore but always his partner would be there, and they would talk and agree about the hopelessness of their situation, but never had anything been done about it.

They were the same and did the same. One place, one job, one roof they struggled under.

“I don’t know how to say it,” Hinata started, “but, I want you to stay alive. If… if I got called one night, and I came home, and you weren’t there…” They both got the message.

Kenma rolled over and faced Hinata, taking one of his hands and letting the cigarette fall out of his mouth. His eyes gleamed in the dull orange light. “Let’s commit double suicide.”

Hinata let out a shaky breath. His hand tightened on Kenma’s. It wasn’t that the idea was unappealing - it was that the notion of dying with Kenma was too attractive and he was afraid it would happen. “Y- yeah, let’s do it.” Fears meant nothing. His head also turned toward the other’s, a small smile creeping onto his otherwise emotionless face. The bags under his eyes seemed to deepen with the shadows.

Kenma sighed contentedly, happy with the answer, and got up, crawling his way over to Hinata on his hands and knees. He crawled over Hinata, forming a cage with his arms and legs. The ginger barely noticed the way Kenma’s loose shorts hung off his body, the way his oversized hoodie sleeves went far past his hands, or the way the blond’s back curved so elegantly. Part of it was that he was intoxicated by the alcohol he’d downed about fifteen minutes ago, and the other part of it was the intensity of Kenma’s face. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared into the round yellow orbs that pleaded for - wailed for, even - a need for meaning.

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head up to meet Kenma’s lips. He counted the seconds they stayed locked together and then broke off, smile widening at the needy flush on Kenma’s face. He scooted backward and leaned against the cheap plastic headboard, reaching forward and pulling Kenma closer. The action was awkward and the two stumbled around quite a bit before Kenma was seated between Hinata’s thighs. The blond’s arms had buried themselves in Hinata’s hair and were pulling quite roughly; likewise, the orange-haired man had himself wrapped around Kenma, kissing him with enough force to bruise.

It was always like this; rough, unforgiving, and just a method to blow off steam.

They broke apart to quench their lungs. A string of saliva hung between them and already a sweaty sheen was showing on Kenma’s face. Hinata’s lips stayed parted and he ran his hands along the blond’s legs, eyes drinking in the sight of the shorter man’s expression. Kenma’s arms moved toward his hoodie and Hinata helped him take it off.

Kenma wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and Hinata licked his lips subconsciously. He wasted no time lifting his own over his head and the two stripped down until they could see each other in just skin. They were both breathing heavily.

Sweat ran down the side of Hinata's face as he waited for one of them to make the first move. His breath hitched as Kenma lunged forward at him and kissed him harshly, one hand moving down toward Hinata's semi-erect penis and the other gripping at Hinata's back. The orange-haired man's breath came out in pants as Kenma worked his hands and slipped his tongue in between Hinata's lips.

Hinata found himself unable to suppress the quiet moan that welled up inside of him. "Kenma," he gasped quietly, now fully hard. He could tell that Kenma was, too, and reached toward the nightstand where they kept the lube.

"I know," the blond whispered, eyes still glowing with an almost inhuman quality. He went and grabbed the bottle, opening the cap with a pop and squirting an ample amount on Hinata's hand. The redhead's eyes traced Kenma's slender frame as his hands went back and prodded at Kenma's entrance. The shorter man whimpered as a finger entered him roughly and then another. He had to place his hands on Hinata's chest to keep himself stable, but as another finger was added and they began to pump back and forth, Kenma's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Hinats's chest.

He whimpered again, this time in disappointment, as he felt the digits being withdrawn from him. He stared at Hinata, eyes wide, as he was pulled closer and then the tip of Hinata's length pressed against his entrance. The man had a firm grip on his hips but still he tried to move them back, press them down, anything to just get Hinata _inside_ him, so fervent was his need.

Kenma's wish was answered when Hinata slowly pushed into him; when the ginger was settled in, they stared at each other for a moment. "Fuck," Hinata exhaled, and leaned forward, kissing Kenma harshly. He broke off and gasped for air, shifting his hips slightly. His fingers pressed into Kenma's hips and he knew that if he were to live to the next morning he would see bruises. As if the orange-haired man knew what Kenma was thinking, he loosened his hold and allowed Kenma to hesitantly shift his hips up and then down again.

Hinata let out a hiss and moved with Kenma; the blond moved up, he went down; and vice versa. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as neither one opened his mouth. Spit trailed down Kenma's chin and a drop hit his chest; beads of sweat rolled down Hinata's face as the pace of his breathing quickened and his hands tightened on Kenma's sides once more.

Hinata's hips snapped up and he was the first to let out a particularly loud moan. The scent of sweat and bodily fluids invaded his nose and he accepted it with open arms.

Kenma took this as a yield and let those sweet sounds Hinata craved fall from his mouth, slipping in the redhead's name once in a while. Hinata bit his lip and groaned, shivering when he hit a particularly sweet spot (judging from the loud utterance from Kenma). He tried to work his vocal cords and form the words, but it took him a few tries.

"I- Ke- I'm close," he stuttered. His head was a mess from the way Kenma bounced up and down on his dick, and with every thrust he made he got closer to being pushed off the edge until-

He pulled out, shudders wracking his body as he came. Ropes of semen hit Kenma's underside and the blond, his levels of arousal increased significantly after seeing the vulnerability of his partner, knew that he wouldn't last any longer. It was a minute or two before Hinata came down from his high and noticed that Kenma, sticky and sitting between his thighs, hadn't been relieved.

He leaned forward, one hand going toward Kenma's lower regions and the other reaching up to yank on the blond's hair. Kenma's arms hung limp at his side as he let Hinata handle him. The ginger's hand worked slowly at first, and then increased his pace as he felt Kenma spasming slightly. Kenma let out a quiet sob as he came into Hinata's hand. His tongue was sticking half out of his mouth and he licked his lips, tasting the salt that sweat had created. His muscles turned into jelly as Hinata milked out the last drops of cum from him and when he was released he fell onto his back, legs automatically spreading out and trapping Hinata's thighs.

Hinata removed his legs out from underneath Kenma's, still leaning against the headboard, and broke away from it, wincing when the plastic wanted to stick to his back. He collapsed onto Kenma's chest, almost crushing the blond underneath him. No words were said as he took one of Kenma's hands in his own, the other idly playing with the blond's hair. He moved his head and brushed his lips over Kenma's, but eventually buried it in the slender man's shoulder. His body shook and Kenma, without even looking, knew that he was crying. He could feel it in the tears on his bare skin and in the memories of past times.

His own eyes watered and as he let go of the ginger's hand, he wrapped his arms around Hinata, tracing various lines on his back. When the younger man pulled his arms in, Kenma's fingers ghosted over the scars that marred Hinata's triceps. A tear trickled out of the corner of his eye and he whispered, "I want to die, Hinata."

They had both been caught up in the moment and had paid no mind to the memories associated with having sex; it was an endless addiction, almost, that never came without its punishment.

How long did the two stay like that, crying to each other? An hour? Three? Hinata and the blond were still awake. By now it was pitch black outside. Hinata lifted himself up from the bed and stood there, extending an arm toward Kenma. The petit man took it, ignoring the dull ache in his lower body, and there they made their way to the too-small bathroom in their apartment. Hinata flicked the lights on, opened a drawer, and pulled out two razors. One still had a remnant of dried blood on it.

He turned and dropped one in Kenma's outstretched palm. "Are we really..."

"I am," Kenma said. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. His face shone with almost-dried tears and sweat. Neither of them had cleaned up. "I'm tired."

Slowly, the two sat on the floor, red lines blossoming in their skin until they fell asleep beside each other.

The lights flickered. The apartment, heavy with the scent of sex, weighed down with a somber mood, was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @aceismynameeeee


End file.
